Inkjet printing devices are used not just for personal use and office use but in a wide variety of fields, for example, also in the electronic manufacturing world for drawing the patterns for electronic component wiring, insulators, dielectrics and so on, and the patterns for circuit board wiring and resistors and so on. For all inkjet printing devices, exchanging ink tanks which supply ink to the inkjet head is performed manually. Problems occur such as printing defect problems due to ink running out, or productivity decreases due to long ink tank exchange time (printing interruption time), with the inkjet printing device from patent literature 1, (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2005-96152) In order to solve the above problems, two sub-tanks for storing ink are provided at the ink supply piping between the ink tank and inkjet head, so that the configuration is such that ink can be supplied to the inkjet head from the sub-tank even during ink tank exchange work, so that ink tank exchange work can be performed without interrupting printing operation.